Knifehead (Kaiju)
|image = |givename = |breech = February 29, 2020''Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization'' |class = III |status = Deceased |height = 315 ft (96m)Knifehead Stats |weight = 8,700 tons |speed = 6 |strength = 7 |armor = 7 |toxicity = Medium |behavior = Auditory and physical intimidation tactics Direct hostile Jaeger engagement |weak = Base of neck, throat |power = Knife shaped head can sever Jaeger's in half Jaws lined with jagged incisors |target = Anchorage, Alaska |jaeger = None; Heavily damages Gipsy Danger, killed pilot Yancy Becket }} Knifehead is a Category III Kaiju. Biology Large and bulky, Knifehead is a heavily built Kaiju. Its most notable feature is the long and broad sharp-ended nose, that could easily cut through the armor of a Jaeger. Atop the center of its head resides a blowhole that forcefully expels air whenever it resurfaces from the water.Pacific Rim It has a large shell-like armor on its back, while the rest of its body is similar to a goblin shark in appearance. Knifehead's two large dominant arms and two smaller secondary arms protrude from its belly. Its large arms each have three clawed digits, the middle digit being significantly larger. Bright yellow lines run through a pattern across its body, with the rest of its body being a dark grey. Its eyes and the interior of its mouth, however, glow blue. Like Slattern and Scunner, Knifehead's primary forearm bones have a fleshless gap between them, looking like two fused arms ending in three-digited claws. Knifehead is the largest Category III Kaiju recorded so far, topping fellow Category III Kaiju Yamarashi's record. History Knifehead emerges from the breach and heads for the Alaskan city of Anchorage. In a move to head the creature off, Romeo Blue is deployed to defend the ten mile mark.Pacific Rim: The Official Movie Novelization However, Knifehead evades the Mark-1 Jaeger. Gipsy Danger, piloted by brothers Raleigh and Yancy Becket, is deployed from the Anchorage Shatterdome Jaeger base to defend the Miracle Mile. As it approaches the city, swimming on the surface at night during a violent storm, it encounters the fishing boat Saltchuck. The beast is so large that the crew initially mistake it for an island. They realize it is in fact a Kaiju when their radar shows the "island" rapidly approaching them. The Kaiju rises from the ocean, intent on destroying the boat. Gipsy Danger rises moments after it, and grabs up the fishing boat. Knifehead attacks Gipsy Danger as it places the boat out of imminent danger before turning its attention back to the Kaiju. Knifehead attacks Gipsy, but only succeeds in biting at its arm. The Jaeger roundly repels it, severely beating it on the head before blasting it three times with its Plasmacaster. Knifehead falls back into the sea, apparently dead. The overconfident Becket brothers congratulate themselves on their fifth Kaiju kill. However, Knifehead rises from the sea, taking them by surprise with a ferocious attack. Raleigh tries to charge Gipsy's left Plasmacaster, but Knifehead grabs Gipsy's arm so he is unable get a shot at it. Knifehead rams the sharp end of its head into Gipsy's left shoulder. It severs the Jaeger's arm and proceeds to rip and tear at Gipsy's severed shoulder using its teeth. Knifehead tears open the Conn-Pod and rips a section of Gipsy Danger's head away along with Yancy, tearing him out of the cockpit to his death. His brother Raleigh is left to pilot what remained of Gipsy solo. Knifehead strikes Gipsy with its head and impales Gipsy's left breastplate while it continued to bite at its severed shoulder. However, in its frenzy, it stopped gripping Gipsy's right arm. Raleigh charges the plasma caster and unloads several rounds into Knifehead's face, killing it. Knifehead’s clever use of ambush tactics during its engagement of Gipsy Danger demonstrates the intelligence and increasing power of the Kaiju. Trivia *Scunner and Knifehead use the same basic CG body as Trespasser in Pacific Rim.Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters *In Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero, Knifehead's skull can be clearly seen mounted on the room, and in the next page Gipsy Danger's damaged body.Pacific Rim: Tales From Year Zero[http://pacificrim.wikia.com/wiki/File:Art-kinfehead-c-04.jpg Image: Knifehead in Tales From Year Zero] *A 7" Knifehead figure is part of Series One of NECA's Pacific Rim collectible figures. *Several identical copies of Knifehead can be seen in the Precursors processing facility (hundreds in concept art of the film). This hints at the idea that there were to be many attacks from this Kaiju type, or that it was a basic kaiju template. *Knifehead appears in Pacific Rim: The Video Game. *Knifehead bears a resemblance to Guiron, a similar monster from the Kadokawa Daiei Gamera series. Gallery Promotional Knifehead Anatomy.JPG|The anatomy of Knifehead PacificRim05.jpg|Knifehead fighting Gipsy Danger in Pacific Rim: The Video Game Knifeheadgg.jpg PR-knifehead-toy.jpg|NECA Pacific Rim Knifehead figure. Knifehead Artwork.jpg|Knifehead Poster (artwork by Patrick ConnanEXCLUSIVE!: Poster Posse Project #3: Warner Bros & Guillermo del Toro’s Robots VS Monsters, Sci-Fi Action Flick – “Pacific Rim” – Phase 2) Screencaps File:Pr-knifehead-saltchuck.jpg|Knifehead looks down at Saltchuck, Daggerhead Kaiju.jpg|Knifehead fighting Gipsy Danger. Gipsy vs Knifehead.jpg Dyf11.jpg Concept Art Knifehead_Concept.jpg|Concept art of Knifehead swimming underwater. Knifehead Concept 03.jpg Knifehead Concept 05 Fetus.jpg|Concept art of Knifehead fetus Knifehead.2.jpg Knifehead.jpg|Concept art of Knifehead (Black and White) Knifehead Concept 04.jpg Knifehead.3.jpg Knifeheadbleeding.jpg|Injured Knifehead Art-Knifehead-1y.jpg|Knifehead Model by Industrial Light and Magic File:Art-knifehead1.jpg ConceptKnifeheard.png ConceptKnifehead2.png ConceptKnifehead3.png References Category:Kaiju Category:Deceased Category:Category III